Totally Bleach Spies
by Black Cat Angel
Summary: Instead of Sam, Clover, and Alex, what if they were replaced with Ichigo, Toshiro, and Byakuya. Based on the Totally Spies Movie. Along with Jerry, Mandy, and everyone else. Picture this: the 3 hot guys as spies... ENJOY! I was bored on this one. -
1. NEWS FLASH!

**Totally Bleach Spies**

Prologue: NEWS FLASH!

_The famous rockstar singer, Rob Heartrob, had mysteriously vanished in the beginning of his own live concert late last night. The music played as rehearse. The band appeared on stage. And when it is time for Rob's grand appearance... the audience gasped at the standing mike._

_The last time anyone has seen him was when he was preparing himself for his appeance. There were at least two witnesses whom noticed his odd behavior as he walked pass them. Police continues to search for the missing rockstar. The question is; where is Rob Hearthrob?_


	2. Welcome to Beverly Hills, BLEACH Dudes

A/N: I do not own Bleach or Totally Spies (or the movie). They belong to their creators.

Enjoy!^-^

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to Beverly Hills, BLEACH Dudes!

Beverly Hills. Where everything is all about glam and bling. A place where anyone love to show off how rich they are and the best place to shop. Being there is almost like you are waiting for fate to hit you in the face. Well, people do say miracles happen.

Our story begins in a section part in downtown. A young boy, who looks to be the age of 10, walks aimlessly around town. He has spiky, snow white hair and bright green eyes. He wears a black polo shirt, light jeans, black sneakers, and a black messenger bag with a blue dragon on the cover flap. He carries a Beverly Hills map. He was ecstatic to be here. As he walk past the hair salon a taxi cab pulls to a stop in front of the store by the salon.

Another boy, who is taller than the first, climbs out of the vehicle with a two shopping bags in one hand. He has messy, bright orange hair. He wears a Born To Lose Western Shirt by Rock Steady, Guyz LA Stinks Patched Pants by Serious, Flame Messenger Bag, Skull n Bones Fingerless Elbow gloves, Padlock Chain Necklace, a black belt with a Cleaver Belt Buckle by Kreepsville 666, and Black Canvas Spiked Steel Toe High Top Sneaker Shoe Punk Goth. He smiles at the accessories on display by the window and walks inside the shop. At the same time, a yellow bus stopped at a corner beside where the taxi stop.

A young man came out with long raven hair and gray eyes. He wears a short blue jacket over a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. His eyes spot a building with a lift picture sign. He went inside and saw a buffed up man who the young man assumed must be the coach. He approached him.

"Excuse me," he said to the coach. "I'm new in town and I was wondering if you have an opening in your gym."

"For who? Your grandma?" the coach sarcastically asked.

"I beg your pardon."

"Listen here, kid. In this gymnasium it has the latest cutting edge projests."

Cutting edge? The raven headed man sweat dropped. How cutting edge?

"Submersive hydrocycle." The coach points at one man cycling in a tube of water. Where the man slowly stops peddling a cage lifted up letting out a pirrahna. The man quickly repedalled faster than before. "Zero-Grav Power Lifting." Another man stands on a mechanic platform. The man was trying to lift up a giant lift, but didn't succeed. When it turned on, the man ends up being backfaced to the ceiling.

Well, that answered his question.

"You know what? I think I change my mind." He slowly back away from the extreme coach as he exits out of the building. "Phew. Americans sure take their workout to the extreme." He continue his walk.

~1~1~

The young boy stops infront of a bookstore.

"Sweet. A bookstore. This can be a perfect place to find the books I need for my new school", he tells himself. He puts the map in his bag and went inside. The store seem to look like a ghost town. Nothing was in it instead of a mini purse, a bookmarker, and a machine.

He saw a man who looks like the manager. "Excuse me. Where are your books?"

"Sorry. We don't have any books. They seem to scare away all of our costumers", says the manager.

He sweat dropped. How can books scare away customers? He thought to himself.

"But there are other things in here worth more valuable like the Victorian style bookbag, the solid gold bookmarker, and our delicious 5 star reading cafe."

The white-haired boy quickly got out of the so called 'bookstore' and went off to somewhere else.

~1~1~

The carrot top went through checking his bags as he walk by store after store. Until... he spotted a pair of boots on display.

"No way!" he yelled. "It's the DESTROY Flame Black Platform Boots Spain Euro 45! They don't sell those back at my old home! I have to have them!" Before an emo guy takes them the carrot top took those and went to the cashier. "Excuse me. Do you have these in 8 1/2?"

"All you need to know is that they are too expensive for you", the female cashier takes the boots away as the teenager felt like a lighting bolt went through his head.

"That is so rude and yet very awesome attitude!" He walks out of the store. "Who wouldn't love Beverly Hills? It's every shopoholics' dream!"

~1~1~

In a nearby building, by a sushi restaurant, a holographic video of the three teenagers walking to the restaurant at the same time. The window wiper continue doing his 'job'.

"The chickens have left the coop. I repeat: the chickens have left the coop." The small teen walks pass the building where the wipers work. "Time to put Operation: Sushi Roll into affect." says the old wiper.

"Are you completely sure about this, sir?" says his young companion.

"Sure as tea time is 4 p.m."

~1~1~

The punk rock shopoholic walks across the street.

~1~1~

"Activate Chain of Command," says the holographic computer.

~1~1~

A mailman stops by a mailbox, bend over, and opens the metal door. Inside is... a keyboard? The mailman quickly enter a message. The message went straight to a passing-by plane. Two pilot activated the satelite releasing a missile going straight to the globe. It then stop moving and opens up a mini laser cannon firing at the two chopsticks that was holding the giant sushi roll.

~1~1~

Meanwhile, the punk rocker bumps into the small bookworm and apologizes. At that moment the two giant chopsticks came down on the three teenagers. They quickly moved out of the way before they hit them. They stared confuse at the chopsticks. They looked up and saw the giant sushi roll came down on them. Out of fear, the punk rocker threw his bags in the air. Realizing what he had done he yelled.

They all moved out of the way. The shopoholic landed on his behind. The raven haired man managed to land gracefully. And the small boy landed on his back.

The sushi roll continue to roll down the street. It destroyed a mini pyramid of pet cages, which releasing all of the animals, and kept on rolling. People screamed and ran for their lives.

Back to the boys, they were all surprised at what happen. The boy decides to break the silence.

"We were lucky we didn't get pumelled by a dead fish."

"You can say that again", says the orange haired teen.

At the building, the old man pressed a bottom on his wiper. A sewer top opened revealing a lamp post coming up. The sushi hit the post and redirects back to the boys.

The orange teen looks at his clothes in disgust. "Great! Talk about sushi gone bad! I wonder where it's going."

"Since it is made out of fish it could be rolling straight to the ocean," says the taller teen.

"Apparently the ocean is this way!" yelled the boy. "Run!"

They ran away from the roll. It hit them sending them running on the top. For support, they hugged together to keep them on balance. The grey-eyed teen saw something that caught his attention.

"We're not the only ones on the run. Check out the poor pig!"

"If we don't come up with a plan fast then we're all bacon!" the boy yelled. He was trying his best to think fast until he saw the Beverly Hills Archway sign. "We're going to need a long piece of rope."

The brown-eyed teen pulls out his long belt from his pants."We can use my belt", he insisted.

"Good. Now we need to tie one end to this roll and the other on the archway."

"I can handle the archway", says the tallest one with black hair. He took one end of the belt, jumped off the roll when it went under, and swings to the top like a gymnist.

"Whoa! Rad moves!" the boys said in unison. The boy on top tied his end to the archway. He gave a thumb up as a ready sign.

"Time to get off of this joy ride." The small teen twirls the belt like a lasso and the sharp end of the buckle got tucked into the roll. It continue to roll as the two boys got off it.

The teen on the archway saw the pig was frightened of both the rush hour on the street and the runaway sushi. He jumps off his spot to get to the frightened creature. Out of his spot the giant roll kept on spinning continuously. After, it explodes only raining down rice and mini sushi rolls. (A/N: Don't eat fake sushi.-_-)

"Wow", says the shopoholic, "now that was cool!"

"I'll say. I'm thankful this little piggy didn't become road kill", says taller teen who was still holding the pig. For a thank you, the piglet licks the teen's face. It scurried off afterward.

"After all that fiasco, I still believe we should introduce ourselves. I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya", introduced the small boy. He held out his hand. "I'm from Tokyo."

"Byakuya Kuchiki. I'm from Okinawa", says the gray-eyed boy. He let his hand out to shake Toshiro's. "Both of you sure were amazing back there."

"Thanks. And even I have to admit that was intense, but meeting you guys were worth it. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki", he said as he puts his hand on top of the first two. "I'm from Karakura Town."

"Who would've thought three teens from Japan would meet in America?" Byakuya said with a small smile.

"Yeah, the irony of it. Why don't we get some coffee to settle our nerves?" Hitsugaya insisted.

"I can really go for a cup right now."

"Me too." Ichigo smiled.

~1~1~

The old man saw the his holographic screen showing the main boys getting along nicely.

"Very well then."

~1~1~

The three boys went to a nearby cafe but not until Ichigo got his long belt out of the archway. "Never forget to wear accessories. Some of these things don't grow on trees."

They went inside the little cafe. Well, except one of them. He doesn't know what but Toshiro Hitsugaya has a strange feeling they were watched. He doesn't know from where, which only makes him more curious.

"Hey, Toshiro! Are you coming!" Ichigo yelled to him snapping him out of his train of thought.

"I'm coming!" He yelled back. He ran in to catch up with his newly accompanied friends. During his time with them, the same feeling kept buzzing in his head. Who was watching them?

* * *

(1) I'm working on putting on the pics in my profile. It going to take some time.


	3. American High School Suck!

**I do not own Bleach or Totally Spies (or the Movie). They belong to their creators.**

**Warning: Bleach boys may seem a bit OOC (out of character).**

**Hope u like this chapter!^-^**

* * *

Chapter 2: American High School Suck!

The next day, at Beverly Hills High School, a certain orange-haired punk rocker had just arrived at his new school. Ichigo wears a Skull Track Jacket by Lucky 13 over a Black Rib Cage T-Shirt by Steady, a Punk Bondage Pants by Serious, and white and black Striped Fingerless Gloves. Also, with the usual Padlock Chain Necklace, Black Canvas Spiked Steel Toe High Top Sneakers, and Flame Messenger Bag.

As he got closer to the school, he notice a parking space with a cursive golden M. Then, a purple car came and parked over a golden M. He heard the driver's almost high-pitched voice.

"Hello! I'm not getting any yonger here, losers!" Ichigo noticed the driver was a teenage girl with long black hair and purple eyes under her purple sunglasses. A boy opens the car for her like a chauffeur. "That's more like it." As she got out of her car the new student realizes she wore a white shirt revealing her chestbone and a bit of her stomach, a short amethyst skirt, a stylish purple purse, and light violet high heel boots.

'She must be the Queen Bee?' he thought. He came out of his thoughts when he heard her talk again.

"You can take a step back! I have a restraining order of stripes and polka-dots, which you clearly violated", she said to the lowly, fashion-scensed nerd. Her rude insult made any nearby student laughed at the poor geek. The dude has blonde hair and light green eyes behind purple square glasses. He wears a navy jacket over a yellow shirt with polka-dots, crismon pants, and old sneakers. Her high-pitched voice have already reach the ears on nearby passengers, including Ichigo.

"Poor guy." Ichigo couldn't help but pity the nerd. Sure he admits the guy could fix his appearance a bit, but he doesn't deserve to be humiliated in front of nearly the entire student body. The carrot top walks up to the geek. "You know, you don't have to listen to whatever she tells you?"

The dude looks up at Ichigo with a confuse expression. "Are you kidding me?" he said, "I worship Mandy! I'll do anything for her! I'll even kiss the very ground she steps on!"

He reminds me of my obnoxious friend, Keigo. Ichigo thought. "Well, if you really care about her (like you say you are) I won't stop you." He heads for the school entrance but not until he gave him his last wisdom. "Word of advice: Try dressing a little casual. Your outfit screams of desperation." And with that, he bid adieu to the nerd. Until he heard a familiar voice.

"Ichigo?"

The punk rocker turns around to see the athletic Japanese dude, Byakuya Kuchiki. He wore a white T-shirt of a cartoon ninja with a sheet over its head and a talk bubble saying "I am blending in with my surroundings", black jeans, white tennis shoes, and a black backpack. His hair was pulled to a low ponytail by a hair band leaving only two long strands of hair fall on his shoulders and a bang siding between his face.

"Byakuya? What are you doing?" Ichigo asked him.

"I should be telling you that. I just transfered here."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "No way. So did I!" he happily yelled. "We've only met yesterday and now we go to the same school! I don't know about you but I say this is known as destiny." You could picture a flowery background with cherry blossoms falling around him.

"...or it could be a major coincidence."

"_All new students need to totally need to report to the principal's office like ASAP_", says the announcer.

"I bet I can outrun you to the office", Byakuya said with a hint of confidence in his bet.

"Oh, really?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Then a playful grin spread through his lips. "You're on! Last one there owes the winner lunch!"

"I like the offer", the taller teen smiles, "On your mark. Get set..." In a flash, he ran straight in the school. "Go!" he yelled.

"That's cheating!" The orange-haired boy ran after his newly friend enjoying his time to catch up.

Both boys only have one thought through their mind as they race inside. _'It would be destiny if Toshiro Hitsugaya goes to this school too.'_

~2~2~

Toshiro Hitsugaya took a deep breath as he stood in front of the white doors of the principal's office. He wore a white sleeveless shirt, a blue tie, a pair of blue pants, and white tennis shoes, He nervously shrugged his regular dragon bookbag.

He turned the doorknob and took a peek inside. The office look so elegant and expensive with statues, furnitures, and including the chandelier. Also, with the color schemes of crismon, gold, and white making the room bright. Hitsugaya was about to enter when two bodies suddenly collided between him and the doors. Before he can excuse himself he notice the two strangers were his new friends from yesterday.

"Ichigo? Byakuya? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We go here", they answered in unison. With one more tug from the three boys they ended up face-first on the floor.

"Did you transferred today, too?"

Once again both Ichigo and Byakuya spoke together like siamese twins, "Yep."

The smaller teen smiled. "This is amazing! I was hoping to meet you guys again!"

"Not only did we moved from Japan but now we go to the same school!" Kurosaki proudly said. "If this is a dream I never want to wake up from it again."

The three boys heard someone clearing their throat. They looked up to see an elderly woamn with a scrowl on her face. She had short, pink hair, bright yellow eyes, and dark red lips. She wore a tight green work suit, old-fashion crismon pumps, and an English eye glass. Also, her face was slightly wrinkle meaning she must be in her sixties, in Ichigo's opinion.

"I hope you are all done with your frontinizing that you have enough time to present yourselves to your principal", she said as if she rather not waist her time with pathetic amateurs.

The boys immediately stood up and straightening out their behavior. They knew they need to earn respect even if they are in a new country on the other side of the planet. Hitsugaya went up to the scrowling principal.

"You must be Miss Skrich", he said, "My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya and I must say that over the years I did a bunch of book reports, written a college essay, and volunteered in several community services." Ichigo and Byakuya were amazed from their small friend, but Skrich's face hasn't change one bit not even showing a bit of a different emotion.

"Wow, talk about being prepare", Ichigo whispered to Byakuya.

"Yes, I see how well you in your last school", the principal said as she came face-toface with the young Hitsugaya. "But this school does not accept grade grobbers..."

The young teen blinked. He doesn't seem to comprehend on what she's trying to say. "I don't-" He was interrupted when her witch-like finger was in front of his face.

As she continue to speak, her finger from Hitsugaya to Kurosaki then from him to Kuchiki. "And just because you're new here does not mean you will get special treatment from me." Then, her cold gaze went back to young brainiac again. "I'll be watching you." She suddenly gave them a welcome smile but her eyes still show a hint of her true self. "Enjoy your time in Beverly High." The boys turned to leave her office.

After her door was closed, she sniffed the air. She quickly took out her handy-dandy air freshener and sprayed the spot where her newly students stood before her. She must've smelt the stinky auroma of sweat.

"Have their parents ever told them to bathe before entering their new school?"

~2~2~

The three boys from Japan went off to the cafeteria. Beside meeting the dark mistress of their new school, they chatted with each other like there is no tomorrow. When they reached the cafeteria, their topic falls to describing Miss Skrich.

"Do you two noticed how creepy Miss Skrich is? Toshiro asked them.

"Who doesn't?" said Ichigo. "I swear she can give anyone the chills. Even the toughest men on Earth will be frighten of her."

"She could be a witch in disguise", Byakuya playfully gasped. "What will we do? Who will save us?" (A/N: He seems to be a good actor. He should try out for the role of the damsel of distress.)

"Not to worry, Byakuya! We just need a bucket of water and she'll melt."

"And the school will be saved from her evil clutches!"

Toshiro watched his two companions lughed like crazy. He silently giggled in the background. How did he managed to meet two clowns in America he doesn't know.

"I'm serious, guys", Hitsugaya said even though his smile was still on his face. "What do you think of her?"

The two laughing boys stooped what their doing. They looked at one another. They spoke in unison as if they both read their mind, "She's downright scary."

Toshiro couldn't agree more.

Suddenly, someone, or possibly three people walked up to the foreigners. It was the same girl Ichigo saw before coming inside the school.

"Hola, newbies. I'm Mandy. In-crowd in bestatry of Bev. High", the girl in violent said. The two girls in the back nodded. "I insist to buy you a double soy chai at the school's latte bar."

"It's tradition to offer new students lattes on their first day?" Toshiro doesn't buy this one bit. Something about this girl doesn't feel right. Ichigo already doesn't trust her by the way he's looking at her. Byakuya, well, he may not have met her he just knows nothing is free without an offer to it.

"Of course. It more like a welcoming present to you from us." She gave her most convincing smile. It still feels like they are going to regret this in the end, but deep down the three boys don't want to ruin their behavior on their first day. So, in the end, they followed her to the latte bar.

As she pushed some buttons, Byakuya whispered to Ichigo and Toshiro, "Do you have a feeling we shouldn't trust her?"

"Trust me, I already got that feeling", Ichigo said not taking his eyes off of her back.

"I feel the same way", Toshiro also replied doing the same as the punk rocker. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes hold a cold glare hoping she might spill the truth when she truns around. Byakuya stood up straight again as Mandy finished up on her button pushing.

"I hope you boys like extra foam."

The boys shrugged not really caring about it as long as they get their drink.

"In that case..." her hand went on the level and pulled it down. The bar acted like a gambling game you see in Las Vegas' casinos. Then, three dings went up showing three cartoonish pictures of a latte. The machine started to shake and rumble. The boys got defensive and covered themselves before anything happen. It turns out to be a plastic cup ready to be fill. They blinked and then looked at each other. They got scared over something so small? They went over until they got sprayed by foam at full power! The force was so strong it pushed them to outside the cafeteria and crashed onto the nearest tree. After the spraying was done, the student population laughed at their humiliation. "Welcome to Bev. High, losers!" Everyone continues to laugh. A few seconds went by as everyone left leaving the boys soaked.

"It's official", Toshiro said, "I've reached a new level on humiliation."

"I should've stayed home today", Ichigo complained. "At least I can take a day-off in bed than face this."

What are you guys whining about?" Byakuya asked them. The two solemn boys looked up at their slightly confused friend giving him a looking that said, "You can't be serious."

"Aren't you embarrased?"

"If I was embarrased then I wouldn't be wearing any clothes and I'd be hiding in the bushes."

Toshiro shivered. "Okay, that was a bad image."

"What I'm trying to say is I'm not going to let this get to me. Sure, I was humiliated-"

"In a different country."

"-but I still have my pride. As long as we have each other nothing will stop us!"

"Hell yeah!" Ichigo stood up feeling the fire in him. "Speak the truth, my man!"

"I agree!" Toshiro stood up as well. "From now on we only depend on each other! We'll stick together throughtout our high school years."

Byakuya puts his arms around both Ichigo's and Toshiro's shoulders. He smiled st them. "Now that is the kind of enthusiam I am looking for." He tried to move his arms but found out he couldn't. "Um, Toshiro? When you said "stick together", do you mean that literally or a figure of speech?"

When the other two noticed what the taller one meant, the three frantically trying to unstick one another. After a snap, they found themselves on the ground. Seeing how ridiculous they look they laughed. Toshiro spoke up afterward.

"I guess that double soy chai really messed up our clothing."

"I can't go to class looking like this!"

"Not to worry, my Japanese pals", Ichigo spoke up proudly. "I'm always prepare for situations like these."

~2~2~

Hitsugaya and Kuchiki followed their friend to his locker. He took out what appears to be a valet key. He pressed a button opening up his locket. On the outside it's just your average locker, but on the inside reveals a large wardrobe plus a dressing room. The two boys were amazed at how much clothes he got.

"I have at least ten backup outfits stored here. Or was it twelve?" Ichigo said not really sure how much clothes he stored in his locker.

"I counted fifteen", Toshiro said. "Are you sure you have anything that would fit me? You're at least twice my size."

"Give me a moment." Ichigo opened a secret compartment beside the dressing area. He pulled out a long sleeved white shirt, navy blue T-shirt, a pair of jeans, and black sneakers. He passed them to Toshiro. "I was going to donate my old clothes after school. Good thing I remember to bring them."

"Thank you."

"Can I ask you a simple question, Ichigo?" Byakuya asked.

"Sure", the shopoholic insisted.

"Your style is punk. Why do you have different style instead of your own?"

"Back home my dad used to follow me around thinking about my 'safety'. He was very insecure about his eldest son. I told him he reminds me of a stalker. In return, he said he wanted to watch over me like a guardian angel. I know he cares about me, but, come on, I'm old enough to take care of myself. So, since my mom taught me a lot of things, I used her teachings to help me. And that is how I became the young master of disguise."

"Now that is what I call a long story short moment," Hitsugaya said as Ichigo went inside the dressing room. "Your mother must be a very talented woman."

The ginger haired teenager had a solemn gaze on his face. "Yeah, she _was_ a talented woman." The hallway was more quite when Ichigo emphasis on the word 'was'.

"Sorry. I didn't know."

"Don't worry about it, dude."

The steel-eyed teenager can't stand the awkward, but sensitive silence. "So, what are we going to do about the purple she-demon?" He looked from one clothing to the other. "I mean, if we're going through high school with her around we need to do something."

The sound of curtains pushed aside revealing Ichigo wearing his new outfit. He wore a Black Target Splot by Steady, Black Necktie with Blood Spatter, Doubleheaded Axe Pendant by Alchemy, Acid Wash Boot-Cut Stretch Jeans by Serious, and Tyrant-01ST Black Steel Toe Sneakers. He stepped out and Byakuya went in next.

"We'll get our revenge when she at least expect it", he said.

Three minutes later, Byakuya came out wearing a red T-shirt with a black skeleton smoking a cigarette, blue jeans, black fingerless gloves, red sneakers, and his hair tied in a high ponytail with a red ribbon only three long hairs are slightly covering his right eye.

Last, Toshiro changed his sticky clothes to his new one. Ichigo pressed the same button on his valet key and his entire closet went inside his locker. Before they went to their classroom, the hallway began to shake.

"I heard of California having major earthquakes, but this is ridiculous!" The white-haired boy yelled.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Ichigo started to panic. "I DIDN'T EVEN GET MY FIRST DATE HERE!"

"If I die, I want to tell both of you that you guys are the coolest pair I 've ever met!" Kuchiki's face were comically falling tears. Suddenly, all the lockers burst opened and there was a sucking power coming from them. Byakuya hold on to the water jug. He quickly grabbed Toshiro's hand while he grabbed Ichigo's. "Hang on! Don't let go!"

"LIKE WE HAVE A CHOICE!" yelled both helpless boys. Before anything else happens, water sprayed in front of his face making the tall teenager losing his grip. The three boys were soon sucked into the void inside the locker.

The spraying slowed down. It was a good thing, too, because Miss Skrich just came out from a classroom. She examined the water jug and continue to walk until she slipped on the spilled water on the floor.

She so hasn't seen that coming...

* * *

If u like it review and post your vote in my poll in my profile.(do you like Totally Bleach Spies or not)

Sorry 4 the long wait! Really long chapter!

Next chapter: Welcome to WOOHP. The boys enter WOOHP and were offer a job that would change their life forever.


	4. Welcome to WOOHP

**I do not own Bleach or Totally Spies (or the movie). They belong to the creators.**

**Warning: The Bleach characters are a little OOC (out of character).**

**Enjoy!^-^**

* * *

Chapter 3: Welcome to WOOHP

The three boys slide through the metallic tunnel slide. They (mostly Ichigo) were screaming at the top of their that surprising very long slide, the boys went through a wide tube and landed on a red comfy sofa. Toshiro landed in a slouch-sitting form, Byakuya lands like he was letting his legs rest on the sofa's armrest, and Ichigo ended up face-first on the seat cushion. It was one painful landing.

Ichigo managed to muttered, "OK, last I checked the Beverly High brochure didn't say anything about owning the world's longest metal slide." The boys stood up and groaned from the sering pain coming to them.

"Where are we?" Toshiro said as he look around the strange office.

"...We could be abducted by aliens." Ichigo and Toshiro turn to Byakuya who look like he was thinking things a little too much. "Come on, this place screams science fiction."

"Who wold've thought you were an alien believer, Byakuya", Ichigo shook his head.

The gray-eyed teenager nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, sorry. Last night, my sister, Rukia, insisted I watch a horror science-fiction movie with her. Now the very thought of aliens are stuck in my mind." He nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"I feel so bad for you, dude."

"Don't be. It takes at least a few days, maybe tomorrow if something I see is more interesting than the movie."

"Uh, guys", Toshiro interrupted them. They saw him in front of the office desk with his arms across his chest. "Getting back to the main topic here. We need to figure out where we are and why we're here. But I'm pretty certain this has nothing to do with aliens, Byakuya."

Ichigo screamed out of nowhere.

"What's wrong?" the taller teen asked his friend.

"It's awful, Bya!" Ichigo comically cried. "My hair is a mess!" The ginger-haired teen saw his friend on the floor from the mirror's reflection. "Why are you on the floor?"

"Will you take this seriously! We could possibly be kidnap and all you can think about is your appearance?"

"...If I say yes, will you calm down?"

His friend rolled his eyes. It was pointless to argue with someone like Ichigo. Instead Byakuya turned his attention to something else while he let Ichigo look at himself in the mirror.

What the punk rocker didn't know is that the mirror is not a two-sided glass it is one-way glass, meaning someone on the other side is watching him and his friends!

~3~3~

On the other side, we see two different characters, but rather their voices are highly familiar.

"I'm not sure these boys have what it takes to be spies, Jerry", the younger member replied as he saw the shopoholic remessy his hair and checking his teeth.

"I agree. They are a bit rough around the edges, but I assure you they are WOOHP worthy. Our test confirm that they each possess a spy gene in them", said the old man.

"The only jeans they appear to have are designer's jeans."

"Nonetheless, the typical school boy profile is the perfect cover."

~3~3~

Back in the office, Kuchiki looked at three computer images of odd materials. "The Sweat Sensor Lied Detector, The Human Memory Eraser, Gloss Global Satellite Survallince System? I don't know about you but this place is getting weirder by the second."

Hitsugaya rummaged through the first desk drawer. "Whoa, check this out." He called to his friends. The young genius has his eyes on a blue ball-point pen. As the other two saw the office supplies in the drawer.

Ichigo blinked. "You called us to look at what?"

"All I see are a bunch of office supplies." said Byakuya. Toshiro pressed a button on the side of the pen. The top rises up and a mini satellite dish was rotating clockwise. The two were surprised. Something small is a useful object. The tall teen grabbed a purple and white stamper. "So, if this stamper isn't really a stamper, what would happen if I press a button?" He pressed a button on the stamper's top releasing... a laser beam! It continues firing a laser after the other. The boys were helplessly trying their best to dodge them.

~3~3~

""Rough around the edges"? More like jagged."

"Nothing a little training won't fix."

The young male spy followed his elder companion to the office where the boys were playing "Don't Get Fried" Game.

~3~3~

At the office, Kuchiki tried his best to find a way to turn off the laser stamper while his friends scurried behind the sofa hugging each other for their dear lives. Finally, the laser stopped blasting. Byakuya let out a relief sigh. But during the laser attack, it managed to cut the glass from north of the office causing an alarm to go off. The glass fell down and two glowing figures came in. The boys screamed and retreated to the front of the sofa.

"I KNEW WE WERE ABDUCTED BY ALIENS!" Byakuya yelled.

The first figure turned off the alarm revealing a bald, old man. "Actually, the aliens are in the freezer", he said as he pressed another button revealing two disgusting, green aliens by the west and east of the office. The boys screamed again. The elder man cleared his voice to get his attention. "We're agents." He moved away showing his partner to them.

"Hi, boys", he greeted.

"Look, if you want us to sell ourselves to reality TV then you can forget!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"I'm not big fan of it, either," said Toshiro.

"I just don't want to be in front of **any** camera", said Byakuya.

"We're not _talent_ agent, we're _secret_ agents," The young man said to them.

"I'm Jerry and this is Tad", the old man greeted to them. "Welcome to WOOHP, boys."

The boys looked at each other then started laughing like everything's a joke. The agents looked at one another not knowing the punch-line.

"I don't care who you, I demand to know why we're brought here!" Toshiro ordered as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"And I demand to know what a WOOHP is." Byakuya as he did the same as the small friend.

Jerry smiled at Tad then he snapped his fingers. The lights went out and the front screen was turned on. Jerry present himself in the front. "WOOHP stands for World Organization Of Human Protection. A top secret institute aimed at fighting global crime. You're here because you've been chosen to join our ellite group of international spies."

"Do you think we were born yesterday? I've seen a lot of television and what I learned is that they always pick the most dumbest people in Beverly Hills", the orange haired teen exclaimed stating the obvious. "We may just moved here but we're not stupid."

"Very true, Ichigo." Behind the man, the screen showed the three boys in their preteens. "After monitoring you, Toshiro, and Byakuya for years, I've determined you have quite an aptitude for espionage..."

~3~3~

The screen first showed a small preteen with light green eyes and small puff of white hair. That was Toshiro Hitsugaya when he was around ten or eleven. He was in his old room playing around with a Rubik cube. In a split second, he finished solving every color square without any trouble.

Next, showed little Ichigo with his bright, semi messy hair and his adorable, doe-like, dark chocolate eyes. He was preparing a fishing pole. You would assume was going to catch some fish. In actuality, he's going to catch some wallets. He hid himself by the doorway of the living room. Ichigo saw his dad sitting on the sofa watching televisiom. When he got up to stretch, Ichigo spotted the wallet sticking out of his dad's back pocket. He threw the line toward the wallet. The hook snagged it. With caution, the little carrot top wheeled in his prize. As the wallet finally got free, the father looked around thinking something might happen. Instead, he shrugged and sat right back down. Back with the little Ichigo, he pulled out his dad's credict cards. He gleefully smiled.

Last, the screen showed a familiar preteen with steel eyes and dark, shoulder-length hair tied to a high ponytail. It was Byakuya Kuchiki in his younger age. The young kid was swinging on a playground's bar. He kept swinging and swinging until he let go. He flipped in the air and landed safely on the ground. The kids cheered for his amazing acrobatic skills. Little Bya smiled as he gave them the peace sign.

~3~3~

As the screen turned off, Jerry comtinues, "...Not only did I arranged you to transfer to Bev. High, but I also arranged the Sushi Test you took earlier." The screen showed again them during the runaway sushi scene. "During which, I must say, you showed tremendous amount of potential."

Toshiro and Byakuya felt a dark aura from Ichigo that sent a shiver down their spines. The punk gritted his teeth and gave Jerry his most darkest glare. "You. Monitored. US! For someone who call themselves spies you sure being stalkish. I've had it! I'm calling the cops!" He pulled out his black cellphone. He flipped it opened. When he saw the small screen, the boys yelped in surprise. The small screen showed Jerry talking to them from his own.

"If you don't want to be spies, you don't have to."

"Oh, that's a relief because I don't plan on being a spy as my future career", Byakuya said sarcastically.

"That's right. It's bad enough moving into a new state, let alone a new country, is stressful enough. This spy thing just doesn't fit into my schedule", the shopoholic agreed.

Hitsugaya went up to the man. "And speaking of schedules, we've got school to go to."

"Ah, yes. I understand", Jerry said, "But before you go I have something for you."

Tad came up showing them a wallet. "It's a WOOHP wallet phone. If you have a change in heart, you can use it to contact Jerry."

The boys rolled their eyes in the manner of "Whatever."

"One more thing", Jerry said using his serious tone, "under no conditions were you to mention what you seen or heard here to anyone."

"Or what? You have us eliminated?" Kurosaki joked. In the background, Tad facepalmed.

The old man laughed as well. "No we stopped doing that in the 90s." He turned serious again. "We have you one-way teleported to Siberia."

The boys gasped. Siberia? Anything but _Siberia_!

Before they knew what happen next, the floor beneath them opened up. The boys heard Jerry saying "Ta, ta" to them. Soon enough, they were back to sliding down the metal slide again.

~3~3~

Inside of Bev. High, a teenage boy went up to the vending machine. His finger was inching away from pressing a the candy's button. When his finger was at least an inch away from the red button, a certain punk rocker appeared inside the machine. His face was smooched against the glass. The boy stepped back as the glass opened up. Ichigo ended up falling facefirst on the floor. Then came Byakuya slidding down from the beverage machine. And last, Toshiro popped out from the trashcan. Everyone laughed at their hilarious predicament.

"Losers!" Mandy told them again. That was the second time they have been humilitated in their new school.

Can it get any worse?

It did.

Miss. Skrich saw Hitsugaya in the trashcan. "Mr. Hitsugaya!" she yelled. The boys cringed in fear. "What are you doing in there?"

"Uh, um", he began to say, "I was trying to tidy up the hallways. Heheh...heh." He let out a nervous laugh.

"As I told you before, you pathetic attempts to score points with me will not get you ahead in Beverly." She then gave him her icy glare. "Now. Get. To. Class." Soon everyone went to their right places.

~3~3~

As the school final bell rang, it was time to call it a day. The three teens solemly walked out of the school. They sadly waved good-bye to one another. Until, the small teen stopped them.

"Wait", he said, "before you go I want to tell you both to be careful."

"Why?" Ichigo asked. "As long we don't agree to be part of the WOOHPie Doo Groupie we're fine. What's wrong with you, Toshi?"

"I don't know, but for some reason I get the feeling this is not the last time we see of them."

"I feel the same way", Byakuya nodded, "Why else did the old nut job gave us his wallet phone even though we told him we weren't interested?"

Ichigo puts his finger under his chin in his thinking gesture. Then, his eyes widened while he gasped. "I got it!"

"Really?" Toshiro asked him as he tilted his head.

"This is what I got to hear", Huchiki muttered.

"Okay, here is what I think", Ichigo continues, "that Jerry guy... is gay." His two friends comically fell down. "I know. It's a real shocker."

Byakuya and Toshiro immediately stood up. "And why, pray tell, did you thought of that?" The tall one sarcastically asked.

"Come on, it's in his body language. If there's another reason why he's expecting us to call him then I don't know what."

"I'll give you an F in Body Language 101 because you have certainly failed that course."

"What I'm trying to say is those guys look like the type of organization who don't take no for an answer", Toshiro explained. "So please, be careful and don't let your guard down for anything." He let out a sad smile to them.

They copied their small friend. They let out one last wave and departed to three different direction. At least they have their last laugh for their long, exhausting school day.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter.

Next chapter: Blackmailed by An Old, Unfashionable Bald Geezer. Toshiro is right about one thing: This is not the last time they hear from WOOHP. The three poor boys soon realized that they can't escape their destiny.

**Stay Tuned!^-^**


End file.
